Always
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: "Tch. Talk about incredibly cheesy. . ." The person seated beside him, with long brunette hair and bright cerulean eyes, gave a firm (and yet at the same time soft) smack to his arm. "Well it is."


**Title:** Always  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** Crossover: _Young Justice_ & _Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice  
_**Characters:** _Young Justice_: Klarion the Witch Boy, Teekl ; _J/C/H no Kuni no Alice_: Alice Liddell  
**Pairing:** Klarion the Witch Boy/Alice Liddell  
**Summary:** "Tch. Talk about incredibly cheesy. . ." The person seated beside him, with long brunette hair and bright cerulean eyes, gave a firm (and yet at the same time soft) smack to his arm. "Well it_ is._"  
**Word Count:** 604  
**Author's Note:** Oh yeah, that's right, a new crossover pairing that's slowly turning into another guilty pleasure of mine. Been wanting to write something for this pairing for quite some time now and after rereading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ that's how this little drabble here was born. More than likely I will be writing more drabbles and one-shots for these two in the [possibly near] future since I do like these two being together and think that they'd make quite a cute couple. :) (And because I need lots and lots of practice when it comes to writing Klarion. But hopefully he's not too terribly out of character in this. . . *fingers crossed*)  
(Oh! And one last thing: they are watching the movie _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2 _and got to the scene involving Snape's memories.)  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** _Young Justice _& _Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice_ do not belong to me in any shape or form (including characters). Thank you.

* * *

"Tch. Talk about incredibly cheesy. . ."

The person seated beside him, with long brunette hair and bright cerulean eyes, gave a firm (and yet at the same time soft) smack to his arm.

"Well it_ is._"

Her fingers twitched and the urge to smother him with a pillow was slowly becoming a very welcoming idea. It came out in a slight huff, "Well _I_ don't think that it is."

"Pfft. That's because you're a girl and girls love this type of crap."

Alice felt her temple throb little by little in annoyance. To think she thought that he would at the very least semi-like the movie simply because magic was involved. And fine, maybe that should have been her first clue that this would only end up in complete disaster. . .

Oh yes, what had she been thinking at the time?

"Oh, don't get pouty. I—"

"—'invented pouty'." Cue the usage of the air quotes. "I know, I know, I _know_. But it's sweet and romantic and heartbreaking all at the same time."

His nose wrinkled in obvious disgust, or was it possibly in disagreement? Perhaps it was both?

"Oh brother."

This time she couldn't help narrow her eyes a tad bit at him.

"Klarion."

The Lord of Chaos lazily turned his head to face her, dark eyes meeting bright ones. Soon her lips turned down in a frown after his lifted up into an amused smirk. "Relax, Alice," her name was sung in a sing-song voice laced in a teasing sort of tone. "It's only a movie~!"

A soft mew soon sounded from their left after a few seconds had passed by.

He put a hand to his chin as if suddenly he was deep thought, "Oh yeah. It was a book first, huh."

She could only sigh inaudibly in response, giving up on him and returning her attention back to the movie that she forgot to pause. This whole movie night thing wasn't turning out like she originally painted it out to be. Even more so when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her midsection and pulled her in their owner's direction and as a result caused blood to quickly rush into her cheeks.

"And if it'll make you feel better, Alice~" Klarion said, smirking fully at the sight of her flushing face and quickening heartbeat. "You'll _always_ be my favorite human."

On the recliner, where his cat with ginger fur with tiger stripes lounged, Teekl gave her tail a few flicks in regards to the Witch Boy's words.

(Mentally, though, Teekl did a face-paw.)

Really, the feline mused, if he kept this up then it would take ages to pass before he came to the realization of why this girl, full of friendly smiles and held far too much kindness in that heart of hers than what was good for her own well-being, had captivated him from the very first glance.

Because the familiar knew that his infatuation with the human girl would develop into something more, whether he knew it or not.

She could even see the same being said about the human girl.

And it made her wonder how he would feel, thinking back to this moment as they without a doubt stood over her grave in some cemetery, if it was 'incredibly cheesy' of him to do so.

But for now, Teekl would let them discover it for themselves and only would she meddle in and with their relationship if and when it was needed.

(And she knew fully well that she would indeed have to lend a helping paw along the way.)


End file.
